Víveme
by suenaElRunRun
Summary: Cuando él murió, ambos perdieron la única esperanza para rehacer sus vidas. Sin embargo, ambos están unidos al mundo por una promesa: ella, una que se hizo a sí misma frente a su tumba y él, una que le hizo a aquel que le salvó la vida antes de morir.
1. Medio año de oscuridad

_No es necesario que aclare que los personajes a continuación son propiedad de nuestro querido **Masashi Kishismoto**, (aunque cada vez menos querido, porque la que está montando en el manga) excepto por algunos que me habré inventado yo._

_Es de mi pareja favorita en general del anime, ya que fue el primero que vi en serio y siempre quise que algo así pasara, porque no sé, simplemente no pasará porque Sasuke es imbécil al cuadrado._

_Quiero agregar, que la historia no tiene nada que ver con la actualidad del manga (sobretodo porque lo comencé a escribir hace medio año más o menos)._

_Con respecto a ''Confianza infundada'', tengo escrito mitad de capítulo, pero lo terminaré después del 12 de junio, ya que será mi último examen de Selectividad. _

_Este lo subo porque estaba escrito hace tiempo, además, me da miedo que se borre, así que lo inmortalizaré por aquí._

_Sin más dilación, disfrutad de la historia._

**NOTA: La turmalina es una piedra preciosa de color negro.**

_..._

**Turmalina**

**_Resumen:_**

_Cuando él murió, ambos perdieron la única esperanza para rehacer sus vidas. Sin embargo, ambos están unidos al mundo por una promesa: ella, una que se hizo a sí misma frente a su tumba y él, una que le hizo a aquel que le salvó la vida antes de morir._

_..._

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Medio año de oscuridad**_

* * *

El negro era el color que mejor caracterizaba ese día. No solo porque el cielo estaba nublado y el sol apenas se podía apreciar a través de unas nubes que amenazaban con diluviar en proporciones bíblicas, sino por el montón de gente que vestía con el luto y dejaba que sus rostros se ensombrecieran bajó los flequillos o elegantes sombreros de copa, evitando que cualquiera pudiese observar la pena que dibujaba con colores agrios, los rostros.

Nadie decía nada, porque nadie se atrevía a romper un silencio, que parecía más reconfortante que cualquier palabra de animo. Pero en el silencio había un murmullo... el murmullo de los suspiros, las congojas, las lágrimas y los temblores mudos. Un corrillo de personas vestidas de luto y puestas en semicírculo acompañaba la fría estructura de piedra. Innumerables flores la rodeaban, flores frescas, vivas y llenas de colores, que contrastaban lastimosamente la atmósfera; parecían ser unas acopladas en ese lugar.

Un trueno sonó y un relámpago chispeó, tintando todo de azul en un breve instante, para dejar que el negro volviese a ocupar su lugar.

Como se podía obviar, era un día en el que no cabía lugar para las sonrisas.

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes se habían reunido frente a la sepultura, la cual era la más impresionante de todo el lugar, haciendo que la sepultura del antiguo líder de la aldea pareciese una vulgar lápida junto a ella. Y es que, quién descansaría bajo ella el resto de la eternidad se la merecía.

El silencio se rompió para que un llanto de mujer resonara entre todo el tumulto; un llanto extremadamente lastimero, roto, gutural y desesperado. Un hombre de ojos caninos abrazaba a la mujer que lloraba, mientras otro con una capucha dejaba caer silenciosas lágrimas. Una mujer rubia suspiraba y ocultaba su boca y nariz con un pañuelo negro, mientras que otro hombre tenía una mano sobre su hombro y miraba con desdicha la tumba. Otro hombre más prominente junto a ellos, los observaba en silencio, lamentándose por no poder hacer nada para apagar el sentimiento de desolación que caía sobre todos ellos. Un hombre de cabellos rojos, también miraba, desolado y roto, llorando en silencio.

El llanto de la mujer, provocó que otros no lo soportaran y también arrancaran a llorar o intentaran resistirse a que sus ojos se deshicieran.

Otro relámpago interrumpió la atmósfera y finalmente, el mismísimo cielo parecía llorar con ellos. Una insistente lluvia cayó sobre todos ellos, sin embargo ninguno movió un músculo, es más, hasta algunas finalmente cedieron a las lágrimas, aprovechando que se confundirían con los cordones de lluvia que se deslizaba por sus caras.

Sin embargo, después de un largo tiempo de congojas, el cementerio se fue despejando, quedando cada vez menos gente, que comenzó a huir resguardándose de la lluvia que aún no cesaba. Finalmente, solo quedaron dos personas, bastante reconocibles.

El adulto, avanzó con dudas hacia la mujer, que no lloraba y agarraba con fuerza algo a la altura de su pecho. El hombre no podía verle el rostro completo, pues su pelo mojado interrumpía cualquier intento de observar sus ojos. Le puso una mano en el hombro y la rodeó, hasta quedar frente a ella; otra mano en su otro hombro y la observó durante un momento para finalmente, abrazarla, y mover sus manos primero a su espalda, frotándola y luego hacia el pelo, metiendo los dedos entre mechones empapados y hundiendo la cara de la chica en su pecho.

— Debemos irnos, podrías coger un resfriado.

La voz no sonó reconfortante, sino que estaba quebrada. El tono afligido le lastimó los oídos e incitó a que finalmente, todo el dolor que concentraba, escapara. Temblaba en sus brazos y él, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, ya que también comenzó a temblar, y lágrimas mojaron su máscara. Una de las manos de la mujer agarró con fuerza la tela que cubría el pecho del hombro, como si agarrarla evitara que se cayera. Entonces el hombre comenzó a escuchar los sollozos y cuándo quiso separarse, ella agarró con mucha más fuerza la tela, evitando que abandonara el contacto. No tenía frío pero el contacto físico, de alguna manera, aplacaba el dolor.

Pasó otro rato entre sentimientos compartidos, hasta que ella dejó de hacer fuerza y el mayor se apartó, mirando el rostro de su alumna. Ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con dos ojos negros, que comprendían su dolor, mientras él observaba, unos ojos que anteriormente fueron verde brillante, y que ahora estaban grisáceos y carentes de algún destello natural. La lluvia había cesado, y su llanto también.

La miró con condescendencia y asintió, para marcharse dejándola sola.

Ella se acercó al lecho, aún sujetando con fuerza algo a la altura de su pecho. Se arrodilló en la dura piedra y observó la fotografía del chico que la había abandonado. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna escapó de su cárcel ocular. Ella se quitó lo que llevaba en el cuello y besó, cerrando los ojos, el dije que antes había sujetado. Extendió una mano y lo colocó encima de un adorno que sobresalía en el diseño de la tumba. El dije cristalino centelleó alumbrando, apoyado por algún triste rayo de sol que se colaba entre las nubes, la sonrisa del responsable del luto.

Ella se levantó dedicándole una última mirada a esos ojos de lapislázuli, que tantas veces le sacó una sonrisa, que tantas veces le dio fuerzas, que tantas veces la hizo levantarse, qué tanta confianza tuvo en ella; y recordando las únicas palabras que jamás olvidaría, así pasasen todos los años que pudiese vivir, se alejó a paso lento.

Cuando finalmente el cementerio se halló vacío, unos pasos rezongaron en la hierba mojada. El responsable se paró frente a la tumba y también observó al chico de los ojos azules. Él no se arrodilló, ni siquiera se escuchó algún suspiro, algún sollozo, simplemente dejó caer sobre las letras grabadas en la piedra, una banda negra con una insignia metálica, que representaba a cada persona que se había acercado a lamentar la pérdida del héroe que ahora yacía bajo tierra.

_Uzumaki Naruto, Héroe de la Alianza Ninja._

...

— ¡Levántate de una vez!

No tenía ninguna intención de ello.

— ¡Sakura!

La voz volvió a gritar su nombre, sacándola del profundo abismo de sus sueños. Ella se removió entre las sábanas perezosa, ignorando a quién fuera que intentara obligarla a hacer algo productivo. Sin embargo no vio más remedio que abrir los ojos, cuando la luz chocó violentamente con su cara y el sonido agudo de una cortina corriéndose la sobresaltaron.

_— _¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura!

La voz, aparentemente femenina, puso cara de asco, disgustada ante el escenario que había alrededor de la cama de Sakura. Habían paquetes de comida rápida y envases de fideos instantáneos tirados por el suelo y el escritorio. Cajas de leche vacías o a medio terminar también tiradas y vasos, cubiertos y platos desechables se desbordaban en varias bolsas de basura que apestaban después de haberse pasado el tiempo en el que debieron ser tiradas.

— ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Hace cuánto tiempo no limpias?!

Siguió gritando, mientras pasaba un dedo sobre los estantes llenos de polvo e intentaba abrirse paso entre el desorden y la suciedad, buscando una escoba y un mocho. Ino abrió con violencia el armario estrecho que supuso contenía los instrumentos de limpieza del hogar y se encontró con una escoba y un mucho viejo, con un cubo que parecía tener suciedad solidificada. Ino resopló, sacándolo todo sin cuidado alguno y volviendo a la habitación, dónde a pesar de la luz, su amiga seguía tirada en la cama; con la almohada en la cara.

Enojada avanzó sin importarle pisar los envases y agarró la almohada con fuerza y tiró, arrastrando literalmente a Sakura con ella. La pelirrosa se removió de dolor cuando su cabeza chocó contra el suelo y alzó unos ojos con dos enormes bolsas negras para mirar furibunda a quién interrumpía su placentero letargo.

— ¡¿Pero qué coño haces?!

— ¡¿Que qué hago?! —respondió el doble de molesta—. ¡¿Qué haces tú?! ¡Levántate de una jodida vez!

— ¿Por qué? —masculló buscando la almohada en el suelo.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —volvió a arrebatarla la almohada—. ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque tienes cosas que hacer. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no vas al hospital, eh?

— No lo sé, mucho tiempo... —respondió con indiferencia, levantándose y tomando asiento en su cama.

— Medio año —respondió por ella y la chica pelirrosa le miró con desdén.

— Ajá, ¿y qué?

— ¿Cuándo piensas volver?

— Es obvio que ahora no.

Sakura se acostó en la cama y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a una muy enojada Ino, que todavía sostenía la almohada en una mano. De repente su cara dejó de estar molesta, a una cara cargada de preocupación y lástima. Si, lástima. Toda la situación que rodeaba a su vieja amiga le producía lástima, porque ella comprendía ese sentimiento, ella también perdió a alguien muy preciado.

— Sakura... —la llamó con un tono de voz suave, totalmente diferente al de segundos atrás—, todos están preocupados.

— Estoy bien —soltó con voz seca.

— Tu casa dice lo contrario.

— Muy bien, Ino —Sakura se reincorporó mirando a los a Ino, desafiante—. Digamos que no estoy bien. Que estoy destrozada y triste, ahogándome en mi culpabilidad y que por eso estoy... encerrada entre cuatro paredes porque no quiero que el mundo me vea llorar, como siempre he hecho. ¿Qué vais a hacer al respecto, eh?

— Sakura... —Ino la observó por un instante y dio un hondo suspiro y puso una mano en su cadera, inclinándola—. Tan egoísta como siempre. Piensa un poco en como nos sentimos los demás.

— Si te soy sincera, no me importa.

— Tsk —carraspeó la lengua—. Algún día tendrás que dejar de ser tan cobarde y salir a dar la cara a_ todos_. No puedes quedarte encerrada aquí para siempre y comer toda esta mierda. Te vas a poner como una foca.

Terminado su breve monólogo, Ino se fue de la habitación y segundos después Sakura escuchó la puerta de su casa cerrarse. La pelirrosa, dando un suspiro bastante largo, se tiró hacia detrás y cayó en la cama. Estuvo observando el techo durante largos minutos, muy interesada en una araña de esquina que daba vueltas en el medi del techo. Se sentó de vuelta en la cama con un movimiento brusco y luego se pasó la mano por la cara. Se puso a pensar en la rubia.

— ¡Agg!

Gritó hastiada levantándose de la cama y yendo al baño se tropezó con algún envase y cayó relativamente sobre el suelo, ya que habían más envases por ahí. Se levantó y siguió su curso después de recitar algunas maldiciones. Llegó a su destino y encendió la luz de un baño bastante sucio y descuidado, con olor a cerrado. Se posicionó frente al espejo y casi no se reconoce. El pelo largo y enmarañado, grasoso y enredado, a pesar de ser bastante liso. Unas ojeras demasiado grandes, que le robaban todo el protagonismo a sus ojos verdes. Labios resecos y partidos. Un aspecto bastante sucio. Y hablando de sucio; levantó un brazo con miedo y se atrevió a oler por encima. Se encogió con asco. Y luego Ino la llamaba cobarde. Asqueada e incómoda se metió a la ducha en un rápido movimiento y abrió el grifo.

...

Bueno, aquel era un hermoso día; soleado y caluroso, con una discreta brisa que compensaba el calor. Inicios del verano y finales de primavera, ya todas las flores estaban abiertas y aromáticas, invitando a todos a salir a la calle, encontrarse con amigos, ir a jugar, bañarse en el lago y todas esas cosas que se hacen en verano.

El hombre reconocido por todos como el Ninja Copia, iba caminando por la calle principal, libro en mano a la altura de la cabeza, leyendo, sin embargo caminando con tanta tranquilidad, esquivando y sin chocar con nadie, como si estuviese atento al camino en vez de a aquel libro erótico escrito por el mayor pervertido de la historia. De pronto giró y se metió por otra calle menos concurrida, pero él sabía perfectamente hacia donde quería ir. Si bien todo había cambiado después de la reconstrucción, en poco tiempo se había aprendido las nuevas calles, además de que su instinto de ninja superior jamás le engañaría.

Así que llegó a su destino, una tienda de libros. Dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo para observar el escaparate. Con letras bastante llamativas estaba el nombre del Best Seller del año. _''Noche de luciérnagas''_. Ya se había enterado de que iba el libro y era de su agrado, pues eso.

Sintió una presencia acercarse a él y desvió su mirada de la vitrina y observó a quién interrumpía su crítica superficial.

— No esperaba verte tan pronto.

El sujeto a quién fueron dirigidas las palabras le miró con expresión pasiva y avanzó hacia él. Kakashi giró su cuerpo completo y se puso frente a él, una vez el personaje llegó a poco menos de un metro ante él.

— Tienes buen aspecto para haber estado-

— Déjate de tonterías, Kakashi.

— Siempre de tan buen humor.

— Hmp.

El chico siguió caminando, pasando por su lado y perdiéndose al dar la vuelta en el final de la calle. Kakashi suspiró derrotado y siguió también su camino.

...

En el hospital las cosas estaban más o menos moviditas. Algunas enfermeras estaban un poco ocupadas, sin embargo otras descansaban tranquilas en la sala de estar mientras se bebían el café de entre horas. La propia Ino estaba en ese salón, charlando con una de las jóvenes y principiantes enfermeras.

— Entonces —dijo Ino a la muchacha pelinegra que la observaba con interés—, yo le dije: ''¿Crees que por regalarme un collar de diamantes rosas voy a caer rendida ante tus pies?''

— ¿Entonces no te dio el collar? —Ino le guiñó un ojo mientras se bajaba el cuello de la bata de médico, mostrando un collar de plata con diamantes rosas incrustados, la chica abrió la boca y observó maravillada.

— Se lo quité y me fui —le aclaró—. Soy una ninja, él un simple niño rico, tenía la ventaja —alardeó orgullosa la rubia.

— ¡Wow, Ino-sempai! —la otra muchacha la observaba con admiración, las manos juntas como si fuese a rezar y los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes—. ¡Qué mala eres!

— Se salvó que solo era yo, si llega a ser Sakura le manda a volar —rió Ino imaginando la escena.

— Ahora que lo menciona, ¿cómo está Sakura-sempai? —preguntó la chica volviendo a la normalidad.

— Está bien... dentro de lo que cabe —Ino rodó los ojos sin darle importancia y miró el reloj de pared de la sala de estar—. Me vas a perdonar, pero me tengo que ir. Trabajo.

— Claro, nos vemos, Ino-sempai.

La rubia echó a andar a su destino después de dedicarle una sonrisa final a la chica que hizo lo mismo. El pasillo que debía recorrer estaba lleno de enfermeras que iban y venían y pacientes que entraban a sus consultas o esperaban en las sillas. Ino sonreía a cualquiera que la saludaba mientras se dirigía a atender a su paciente. Giró la esquina del pasillo para coger el otro y así llegar a su destino, pero se encontró con quién menos esperaba.

Su querida amiga le miraba a apenas unos centímetros de su cara y pasaron unos segundos hasta que retrocedió. Se revolvió sus manos nerviosa e Ino no recordaba haberla visto tan nerviosa desde aquella vez en que le dijo quién era el niño que le gustaba. Parecía que le daba vergüenza mirarle a la cara ya que miraba al suelo en vez de a ella y seguía revolviendo sus manos, así que Ino decidió tomar la palabra.

— Sakura-

— ¡Qué sepas que no estoy aquí por ti! —pero ella la interrumpió con voz temblorosa—. Solo me apetecía salir, ¿vale? —Ino pestañeó varias veces, incrédula y luego rió sonoramente, mirándola con comprensión.

— Está bien, está bien. Deberías ir a dónde Shisune-san, Sakura. Es la nueva encargada del Hospital desde que Tsunade-sama... —hizo una pausa cuando Sakura hizo una mueca para que no lo dijera— bueno ya me entiendes.

— Tienes razón, debería ir... y también debería ir a visitar a Tsunade-sama...

— Muy bien, Sakura —Ino le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Yo me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo. Nos vemos luego, para comer juntas.

— Te espero.

La rubia siguió su camino, luego de devolverle aunque algo extrañada, la misma sonrisa que le dedicó Sakura. La pelirroja respiró hondo, decidida a no dar marcha atrás y caminó el pasillo por el cual si no recordaba mal, se llegaba a la oficina del jefe del Hospital, cuyo título le correspondía a Shizune. Durante el breve recorrido Sakura tuvo que lidiar con los ojos curiosos tanto de empleados del hospital como de pacientes que la miraban como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Vale que había pasado prácticamente medio año sin salir de su casa para nada más que hacer la triste compra de comida pre-cocinada e instantánea y agua y cosas de esas, pero no había muerto ni nada, solamente estaba un poco... deprimida.

Llegó al despacho de Shizune y tocó la puerta, a través de la cual una suave voz le indicó que pasara. Siempre dudando y convenciéndose a sí misma de que no tenía alternativa, entró en la estancia. Tan rápido como pestañeó para acostumbrarse ea la nueva habitación una mujer, madura y de pelo negro, es decir, Shizune, se lanzó hacia ella apretándola contra su pecho.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —gritaba Shizune mientras la zarandeaba—. ¡Cómo me alegra que estés aquí! ¡Estaba preocupada!

— Siempre están todos preocupados —dijo con bastante dificultad y aspereza entre los brazos de la pelinegra que la separó de sí y la miró con reproche.

— No seas tan antipática, Sakura. Ven conmigo, siéntate —la pelinegra hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en una silla que parecía bastante cómoda frente al escritorio de la mujer, Shizune volvió a su asiento—. Cuéntame, ¿vienes de visita o vueles definitivamente al hospital?

Sakura lo dudó un momento, ya que solo había venido porque aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, que Ino hubiese intentando convencerla le había hecho solo un poquitín de mella. Así que abrió la boca para decir algo pero no llegó a hacerlo. Shizune esperó con paciencia hasta que la pelirroja, con voz tambaleante, le dijo claramente.

— Voy a volver.

La boca de la rubia se desfiguró, mostrando una sonrisa tan enorme que era casi inhumana, para luego relajar las comisuras en una suave sonrisa de satisfacción. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un folio con letras impresas. Se lo extendió.

— Rellena esto y-

— Me conozco el procedimiento, Shizune-san —la cortó con un poco de rudeza y Shizune hizo un ligero puchero—. Pero gracias —se corrigió cuando vio que estaba siendo injustamente grosera.

— Como eres tú te dejaré trabajar hoy si quieres, mañana puedes entregarme el papel. Puedes reemplazar a alguna enfermera.

Sakura asintió y se levantó de su sitio con el papel en mano. Pero justo llegando a la puerta y antes de salir, Shizune la llamó.

— Sakura —la chica se dio vuelta para verla, Shizune con la misma sonrisa suave—, me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Ella asintió y se fue por la puerta. Al cerrar se recostó a ella y miró al techo, dando luego un bufido para sacarse un pelo que se había metido entre sus ojos. Entonces se dirigió a dónde sabía estaba el tablón de los horarios de los trabajadores del hospital. Shizune le dijo que podía sustituir a alguna enfermera, pero para ser sincera, no tenía ninguna intención de trabajar ese día.

Salió del hospital, daría una vuelta, ya luego regresaría para encontrarse con Ino y así ir a comer juntas.

...

_Llegados a este punto, si me queréis dejar un comentario acerca de la historia estaría muy bien, ya que en función de ellos y de las leídas sabré el éxito que tenga (aunque supongo que el tema ya estará muy visto). _

_Sobretodo, me gustaría que comentarais de mi forma de escribir, a saber, si resulta muy cargante y aburrida, si abuso mucho de figuras retóricas y estructuras raras, si debería escribir con más simpleza, cosas así. _


	2. Medio año de remordimientos

...

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Medio año de remordimientos**_

* * *

Sabía que el sitio a donde iba no era el más indicado para una recuperación emocional, pero sentía que debía hacerlo después de medio año sin dar señales de vida. Se centró en dispersar todos los pensamientos negativos que querían invadir su cabeza y se ayudó del olor que desprendían las flores que había comprado al pasar por la tienda Yamanaka.

La madre de Ino la recibió con más entusiasmo del que esperaba e incluso la arrastró a tomar un poco de té con galletas mientras le hacía un montón de preguntas sobre su estado. Sakura no se pudo negar a escuchar toda la palabrería y a recibir la preocupación de la mujer.

Pero consiguió escapar de la señora Yamanaka de la forma más agradable y respetuosa posible y ahora estaba de camino a visitar a la única persona que le reconoció algo de talento, cuando ni siquiera ella misma pudo considerarse de utilidad para aquellos a los que quería proteger.

Siéndose sincera no quería visitarla porque quería recordarla en toda su magnificencia, quería recordarla como la gran mujer que una vez fue. No quería verla en el estado tan lamentable en el que la dejaron hacía medio año.

Ella la recordaba como la persona más fuerte físicamente que había conocido durante toda su vida. La persona del carácter más intransigente y libre del que ella podría jamás aspirar. Por eso no quería verla en ese estado, porque manchaba la reputación de la que una vez se vio orgullosa.

Perdida como estaba en aquellos buenos tiempos, llegó al lugar donde su maestra se encontraba. No recordaba que el edificio estuviese tan cerca del hospital. Llegados a ese punto, sus dudas y sus miedos ya habían desaparecido, dejando vacancia a la creciente excitación y nerviosismo de plantarle cara después de medio año sin dignarse a visitarla.

Tocó la puerta de madera, esperando pacientemente a que la enfermera que debería estar cuidándola apareciera. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un rostro mayor que ella, pero todavía demasiado joven se dejó ver; primero con un evidente asombro disfrazado de seriedad y pestañeo exagerado y luego una sonrisa de bienvenida que logró disminuir la tensión de sus músculos.

― Muy buenas, Sakura-san ―dijo la chica con un tono dulce, invitándola a pasar―. Ella está en su habitación, esperándola...

Las últimas palabras las pronunció con un sutil tono de lástima o quizás de reproche, que Sakura ignoró para que la calma no la abandonara.

Así que avanzó, reconociendo el lugar y sabiendo que su destino era la última puerta del pasillo. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió. Se puso a la defensiva, dispuesta a recibir y disipar la ira de su maestra. Con oídos atentos a escuchar cualquiera de sus reclamos y a volver a lidiar con su duro carácter. Pero fue en vano, porque solo recibió una silenciosa bienvenida.

La mujer sentada en la silla ruedas miraba sin caer en cuenta de su presencia aparentemente, a través del enorme ventanal que si mal Sakura no recordaba, había sido construido especialmente para esa habitación destinada a su maestra, para que no abandonara la costumbre de observar la aldea.

La Quinta Hokage entonces movió sus manos. Una la llevó a la rueda y la otra al suero a su costado, que Sakura solo notó por esta acción. La Godaime se acercó a Sakura con paso lento, mientras esta no paraba de recorrer con estupefacción el rostro y parte del cuello de Tsunade.

Todavía recordaba ese cuello liso y blanco, esos cabellos rubios que cuidaba con tanto regocijo. Todo para ser reemplazado por un montón de arrugas que arruinaban lo que una vez fue un hermoso rostro. Su cara y cuello no eran más que una metáfora de sábanas de algún hotel abandonado. Y su pelo no representaba más que las cenizas de lo que una vez fue una mujer con el pecho inflado por el orgullo de la voluntad de fuego de su patria.

― Sakura.

Escuchó la firme voz de la mujer, aunque un poco más rasposa y apagada de la que recordaba. Sakura se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándola de una forma descuidada, con escrutinio y la Quinta, desde debajo, la miraba con un puchero de desaprobación.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sakura sonrío con nostalgia. Aunque ella misma fuera la que la estuviera mirando desde arriba, Tsunade imponía todavía por encima de cualquiera.

― Tsunade-sama.

Fue lo que dijo cuando se inclinó lo suficiente para abrazar a su maestra.

...

― _Es tu culpa... ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ―el dolor físico de aquellos puños cargados de ira y odio no podían compararse con el dolor que quemaba sus entrañas―. ¡Muérete de una jodida vez!  
_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el cielo despejado y azul, tan azul como los ojos que nunca volverían a brillar. El único superviviente se levantó del suelo mientras contemplaba a la nada.

_― ¡Eres TÚ quién debería morir, no él!_

_..._

_― ¿Lo harás, verdad...?_

Despejó cualquier pensamiento que contribuyera a tan mal recuerdo y echó a andar.

...

Regresando al escenario anterior, Tsunade y Sakura se encontraban bebiéndose un té, en el salón de la casa en la que la Godaime ocubapa.

― Y dime, Sakura, ¿cómo has estado? ―preguntó Tsunade por sorpresa.

― Bueno... esto... ―Sakura comenzó a mover nerviosamente sus dedos aún aferrados a la taza y Tsunade al notar su incomodidad respondió por ella.

― No te preocupes, Ino me ha contado todo...

― ''Será chismosa''... pensó la chica sonriendo con nervios―. No estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida, siendo sincera... ―a pesar de que miró a un lado, sentió la mirada fija de la rubia y levantó el rostro con falso ánimo―. Pero hoy he ido al hospital y... creo que voy a regresar.

― Así se habla ―Tsuande le dio un sorbo a su taza―. Debes mirar al futuro, si solo miras hacia atrás acabarás rompiéndote las narices con algún poste.

Sakura río, esta vez sincera, ante el símil utilizado por la mujer y siguieron con su aperitivo.

...

Nunca supo cuando tiempo estuvo en la trena, solo después de que Ibiki Morino le diera sus escasas pertenencias y él pudiese dar un rápido vistazo al calendario a las espaldas del shinobi, pudo apreciar que había estado al menos 6 meses en aquella celda.

Poco le importaba el tiempo que había pasado, que era muy poco para lo que creía se merecía. Desde que lo habían encerrado, dejó de preocuparse por aquello que durante tanto tiempo había perdido. Solo estaba consciente de algo: que era muy largo y que nunca podría detenerse o volverse atrás.

Con la mente vacía caminó a través de la oscuridad del pasillo que le conduciría al exterior y casi fue cegado por la luz que hacía tanto tiempo no veía.

Se encontró con el panorama típico de una aldea, todos caminando de aquí para allá y aunque cualquier recién liberado hubiese sonreído ante su libertad o en todo caso, mostrar algún sentimiento con respecto a su nueva adquisición, él optó por la indiferencia.

Así caminó a través de la gente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y totalmente ajeno a la vivacidad que cada habitante desprendía por sus poros. Notó algunas miradas curiosas posadas en su espalda, otras de desprecio, otras de miedo, pero ninguna pudo calar en su insensible humanidad.

Había perdido la insignificante diferencia entre el resto de los animales y humanos hacía demasiado tiempo, como para preocuparse por una reputación que nunca desaparecería.

Y él lo sabía, porque su estancia en aquel lugar era la prueba irrefutable de que en el fondo, todos los seremos humanos eran en iguales proporciones rencorosos y vengativos.Y no es que él fuera el más indicado para quejarse por ello. Y tampoco es que él tuviese una mísera esperanza de que sus actos no le reventarían la cara, sino que simplemente hay una gran diferencia entre las expectativas y sentir como estas se cumplen.

Finalizada la Guerra y derrotado con colosal y milagroso esfuerzo al Uchiha más antiguo, la mezcla de sentimientos estalló con gritos en todo el campo de batalla. Muchos murieron, otros salieron heridos, pero todo había terminado. Los muertos podían descansar en paz y los vivos vivir en paz por ellos.

En un lado estaba Madara, con los ojos en blanco, una mueca de impotencia y la cara de Hashirama en su pecho con un gesto deformado que parecía sonreír. Obito había perecido antes, en los brazos de Kakashi, que había arrancado su máscara una única vez, para que su antiguo compañero conociera su rostro antes de morir.

Fue en ese momento en que Sasuke recuperó la consciencia que había perdido, tal vez por un curioso instinto de supervivencia mental, y observó sin aparente sentimiento el cuerpo del rubio a sus pies. Con el rostro acostado, Sasuke pudo ver claramente la sonrisa del rubio, una sonrisa cálida, de aquel que había muerto feliz, una sonrisa como la que supuestamente llevaba Jiraiya.

Fue esa sonrisa la que hizo flaquear sus piernas y caer de rodillas observándolo, rememorando con dolor la escena que había derrotado al rubio. La sonrisa como la que su hermano le había brindado las dos veces que había desaparecido ante sus ojos. Entonces sus últimas palabras para siempre le golpearon sin delicadeza:

_― ''No importa lo que decidas a partir de ahora, yo siempre te amaré...'' _

...cómo si una simple sonrisa representara todos los sentimientos contenidos en un ser humano.

En ese momento sintió sus pasos, tal vez de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. No supo que cara puso porque él seguía mirando al rubio, pero sí sintió el golpe en su barbilla que le hizo levantarse. Entonces sí que la vio, ella estaba rabiosa, como una madre cuyas crías están en peligro de ser cazadas o en este caso, que ya han sido lastimadas.

Sus puños débiles pero certeros se estrellaron una y otra vez contra su cara, pero _el dolor físico de aquellos puños cargados de ira y odio no podían compararse con el dolor que quemaba sus entrañas_. Ella gritó todas las palabras insultantes que había en su vocabulario, mientras la rabia y las lágrimas eran exteriorizadas con sus golpes.

Ni siquiera se molestó en defenderse, porque en su cabeza solo estaban las últimas palabras de su hermano, entremezcladas con las del rubio y todos los sentimientos que nunca creyó volver a sentir: los sentimientos de perder a un ser querido.

Ella le culpó de todo, deseó que muriera y le echó en cara su incompetencia una y otra vez. Llegó un momento en que Sasuke tropezó con algo y cayó, con Sakura encima. Ella cayó encima de su cadera con una pierna en cada lado mientras alzaba un puño. Los ojos de Sasuke se activaron automáticamente, sangraron y divisaron como el poco chakra que quedaba en el cuerpo de la mujer se amontonaba alrededor de sus nudillos. Sabía que si le golpeaba le reventaría el cráneo y moriría sin tiempo para arrepentirse de sus pecados.

Pero no pasó, porque Sakura estrelló el puño a su costado, haciendo un agujero demasiado pequeño para tanto chakra al ladu de su cabeza. Ella giró el rostro y él pudo deducir que miraba al rubio cuando posteriormente sintió las gruesas gotas golpearle el rostro; lágrimas que casi dolían y el grito desgarrador que soltó la mujer encima suyo, vibró terriblemente en sus tímpanos.

Supuso que había quedado sin fuerzas cuando finalmente paró de gritar y la sintió golpear su pecho, totalmente inconsciente. El también cerró sus ojos y se durmió, para despertarse en una fría celda.

No volvió a saber de ella ni a verla en todo ese tiempo, solo sabía que había entrado en una profunda depresión y que apenas salía de casa, gracias a la única visita de Ino, su mejor amiga, que consideró como su obligación el saber el estado en que se encontraba su antigua compañera de equipo.

El rubio y su hermano fueron mantenidos en su memoria durante ese tiempo, con tanta claridad y literalidad, anclado en un pasado que se colaba a traición entre sus pensamientos, mientras era torturado sin descanso por los rencorosos encargados de las celdas. Y él era el único en esas celdas... él era el único blanco de todas las frustraciones de unos hombres todavía afectados por la guerra.

Le echaron la culpa de las muertes de sus compañeros; le echaron la culpa de la cadena de odio que había forjado durante todo su periodo de delincuencia; le echaron la culpa de la muerte de los dos Kages de las aldeas aliadas y le echaron la culpa de que el Héroe de la aldea muriera. Y eso era de lo único que realmente tenía culpa. Pero las personas necesitan siempre un culpable, porque eso contribuía a la reconstrucción de sus almas.

Durante las torturas llegaron a su mente, buscando el consuelo y el placer que contrarrestara el insufrible dolor, los recuerdos de sus momentos con el Equipo 7, sus momentos con su hermano y su familia, todos esos cortos lapsos de tiempo en que fue feliz. Incluso la chillona y melosa niña que de antaño le pareció molesta y pesada, ahora se presentaba como una salvación en medio del abismo que habían creado los malos recuerdos.

Y ahora estaba libre... o a eso le llamaban libertad. Y se encontró con el ninja copia, que con amabilidad interpretada por él como ironía se interesó en su estado. Le creyó cínico cuando durante medio año no fue a visitarlo ni una sola vez.

Así que continuó su camino, en realidad sin tener ningún rumbo fijo, hasta que se encontró con la privacidad del bosque y se tiró allí, catando lo que sería su nuevo y único espacio personal, porque no tenía ningún otro lugar al que regresar.

...

― Prométeme que lo superarás.

Las palabras de Tsunade la hicieron reflexionar y dejar sueltos sus pensamientos por un momento.

― Vendré a visitarla más a menudo, Tsunade-sama ―dijo ella, como si no hubiese escuchado las anteriores palabras. Tsunade resopló sutilmente.

― No tienes que tratarme con tanto respeto, ya no soy la Hokage.

― Tsunade-sama, para mí siempre será la Hokage ―Sakura se inclinó y besó la frente de su maestra con ternura. Las comisuras de la boca de Tsunade arrugaron mucho más su rostro cuando sonrió ante un gesto tan maternal.

Sakura hizo lo mismo a su mentora y casi segunda madre y se marchó del lugar.

...

Estuvo caminando algún tiempo hasta que llegó a su destino. Primero miró vaga en la roca con forma de diamante de contorno irregular en la cual ya no cabía muchos más nombres. Reconoció algunos y le hicieron sonreír con amargura. No reparó mucho en ellos, sino que fue directamente a dónde estaba el mausoleo de su mejor amigo.

Se sorprendió enormemente al divisar la figura de pelo negro que estaba parada frente a la tumba. No supo si acercarse o salir corriendo, con miedo de enfrentarse a ella.

Pero no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar, porque notó su presencia y giró su rostro, seco de lágrimas, pero con el dolor tatuado en todas sus facciones faciales. Sakura avanzó con dudas hacia ella, hasta estar justo a su lado. Observó con la misma constancia que la otra la sonrisa deslumbrante de Naruto Uzumaki inmortalizada en la fotografía. Y también vio la foto del Equipo 7 que correspondía al fallecido. Recordaba que la había dejado ahí la última vez que visitó su tumba, justo antes de aislarse del mundo.

― Ino-chan me dijo que habías salido... ―la voz de la Hyuga le llegó débil, ni siquiera tímida, como la recordaba, solamente débil y ronca.

Sakura asintió sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

― Me alegro...

Un silencio, de todo menos incómodo reinó durante unos minutos, hasta que Sakura se atrevió a hablar.

― Parece como si su sonrisa nunca nos hubiera abandonado... ―Hinata sonrió débilmente―. Quizás es su forma de hacernos saber que siempre estará con nosotros...

La pelinegra reprimió las lágrimas pero no pudo ocultar los sollozos. Sakura la miró con condescendencia. Esa chica había sufrido mucho más de lo que ella jamás imaginaría y aún así, se intentaba mantener serena... siempre educada, siempre tranquila.

― Espero vernos, Sakura-chan.

― Uh.

Después de que Hinata se fuera, Sakura se puso de cuclillas frente a la tumba y miró más de cerca la sonrisa de Naruto. Ella sí que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan, pero al menos para compensar pudo quedar en silencio. Memorizó su sonrisa, hasta el punto que con solo cerrar los ojos ya podía verla y recordar como se sentía cuando Naruto llegaba sonriendo hacia ella.

...

Regresó a su casa y estuvo incómoda durante un largo tiempo sin aparente razón. La casa estaba limpia, cortesía de Ino, que había dejado una nota. En su habitación totalmente limpia y ordenada, pudo ver en su estantería llena de libros de Medicina, la foto del Equipo 7. Le echó una fugaz mirada y decidió que esa fotografía solo representaba el pasado, imperturbable e irrecuperable.

Cerró los ojos y la sonrisa de Naruto inundó su mente. Quizás el pasado era irrecuperable y quizás el presente no podía controlarse en su totalidad, pero el futuro que la esperaba, era incierto e impredecible, pero ella al menos haría el esfuerzo de construir los cimientos con los cuales sustentarlo.

...


	3. Forzando las circunstancias

...

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Forzando las circunstancias**_

* * *

Diría que con el paso de los años se había vuelto una rutina semanal. Todos los miércoles, exactamente a la misma hora, en honor al momento de su defunción, aparecía para contarle con todo detalle lo que había hecho durante la larga semana.

Había sido su terapia autoimpuesta para superarlo.

Con puntualidad perfecta llegó hasta la tumba del rubio y se sentó frente a ella, después de colocar unas flores recién compradas. Estuvo un rato soltando un monólogo largo e íntimo. Sonreía de vez en cuando. Su sonrisa era la única respuesta que necesitaba.

Le contó que ya se sentía completamente cómoda en el hospital nuevamente, que tardó menos de lo que esperaba. Le contó que volvía a sonreír con sinceridad a los pacientes, en lugar de fingir una mueca usurpadora de sonrisas porque así lo exigía el protocolo. Le contó que ya no se sentía impotente y miedosa cuando un paciente grave llegaba a sus cuidados, porque la inseguridad de un doctor es su mayor debilidad. Le contó que no volvió a cometer un mínimo error.

Le contó que volvía a disfrutar de las largas tardes con sus amigos y compañeros.

Le contó que Hinata volvía a sonreír con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba y le contó que en esos cortos 2 años había conseguido liderar su familia con la misma potencia que su fallecido padre. Le contó que la Hyuga hacía honor a su apellido y que ya no tenía ese aura de tristeza a su alrededor cada vez que mencionaban su nombre. Le contó que tanto Neji como su padre, estarían orgullosos de ella.

Le contó que ya disfrutaba plenamente de las noches de fiesta que Ino se inventaba y que volvía a pelear con la rubia con cualquier excusa y que volvían a insultarse con aquellos apelativos cariñosos.

Le contó que volvía a ser la misma de antes, como si él siguiese a su lado.

...

El ex ANBU pasó por entre la gente con sus ojos sin despegarse de su libro erótico. Ni siquiera le hizo falta levantar la vista para devolver los saludos y saber exactamente a quién mencionar como remitente. Llevaba una sonrisa invisible debajo de la máscara e iba de camino a encontrarse con alguien a quién tenía mucho cariño.

A su lado, un personaje silencioso, tanto que resultaba incluso siniestro, caminaba con andar perezoso ignorando tanto a su acompañante como las miradas, todavía curiosas, posadas sobre su nuca.

Hace apenas unas horas Kakashi había vuelto de una larga misión, nada más y nada menos que un trimestre fuera de la aldea por razones políticas. Los dirigentes de sus respectivas aldeas habían estado bastante insistentes en llevarle la contraria a él y al Kazekage.

Levantó la cabeza al notar la presencia de quién estaba buscando a muy poca distancia y la encontró caminando con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. Kakashi sonrío fraternal alegrándose de ver después de tanto tiempo una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de aquella chiquilla que conocía casi completamente.

Ella le vio claramente y también se alegró, así que aceleró el paso hasta encontrarse con su antiguo maestro.

El otro sujeto había desaparecido.

...

Después de un energético reencuentro, alumna y maestro se fueron a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo. Se decidieron por un bar/cafetería que parecía agradable y ya se encontraban sonriéndose para demostrar la alegría de volver a verse después de meses.

― ¿Y cómo lo llevas Sakura? He estado informado de tus progresos.

― Hablas como si siguiese todavía uno de tus entrenamientos ―le dijo ella levantando una ceja con diversión, rememorando viejos tiempos.

― Pero es como si fuese un entrenamiento. Cuando me fui aún estabas muy deprimida y de repente te veo sonriendo como antes.

― Le prometí que volvería a ser yo misma.

Ante sus palabras Kakashi volvió a sonreír con fraternidad. Era la primera vez en 2 años que podía volver a verla a sonreír con naturalidad, con sinceridad, con luz en sus ojos. Sakura lo había pasado mal, de hecho estaba consciente de todo el tiempo que pasó llorando y aislada durante medio año por la culpa. Él mismo fue a visitarla varias veces, pero nunca podía establecer una conversación larga y sostenible. Sus respuestas eran escuetas y vacías, totalmente carentes de sentimientos o intenciones. Parecía una máquina que hablaba solo cuando hacía falta.

Y ahora ahí estaba, hablando y hablando sin parar como años atrás, cuando todavía era una niña inocente, que desconocía la crueldad del mundo y el dolor de perder a un ser querido para siempre. Esa era la Sakura que conoció y estaba feliz de que hubiese vuelto.

...

Supo en cuanto le solicitaron en Suna que no se la iban a poner nada fácil. Su solo existencia ya era una amenaza de la cual todos los Kages, excepto Gaara, querría librarse a la mínima oportunidad que se presentara. En los dos años que habían pasado cada 6 meses era solicitado en alguna de las aldeas ocultas para ser ''escaneado'' y analizado, además de para negociar su libertad.

Estaba en libertad condicional, en el extremo más literal del significado, porque los Kages le habían dejado claro, que a la mínima sospecha, o amenaza que representara para cualquiera, no habría contemplaciones, la sentencia ya estaba dictada y su celda, lo más lejos de Konoha posible, estaba reservada para él en exclusividad.

No se impresionaba de nada, sabía que tarde o temprano, acabaría en prisión otra vez. Sin embargo su libertad no era algo que le preocupara, porque era una libertad vacía y falsa. Estaba limitado. No podía utilizar sus ojos a no ser que fuese una situación extrema y tampoco podía utilizar sus técnicas. Debía limitarse a las comunes. Cualquiera podría reportarle.

Pero eso tampoco le importaba. De hecho ya no le importaba nada. El mundo en general le era totalmente indiferente. Los ignoraba a todos por igual y a todo por igual. Se sentía fuera de lugar en ese mundo. Era un fantasma condenado a deambular sin rumbo ni objetivo hasta que se olvidaran de él y, por consiguiente, desapareciera su existencia.

Abrió los ojos después de haber pensando en tantas cosas que vinieron sin avisar. Resopló cansado de su sueño, del que nunca parecía volver descansado. Pero al menos ya no tenía las pesadillas que le habían torturado durante un año completo. En ese tiempo Kakashi se lo encontró y le hizo vivir con él y ahí estaba, en casa del ex ANBU, mirando las musarañas y recordando la segunda vez que se encontró con él.

_No se acercó a la tumba hasta que ella hubo desaparecido de lugar. Sabía que ella no querría verle, que se pondría histérica y le montaría un espectáculo. Ya se la imaginaba insultándole otra vez y él no quería ni tenía paciencia para lidiar con ello. Prefería que ella no supiera que él andaba rondando por ahí, libre otra vez._

_Así que llegó a la tumba del rubio y con una inusual expresión en él, que parecía una mueca de aflicción, se quedó parado durante un tiempo delante de su tumba. Rememorando una y otra vez cuando el rubio se interpuso entre él y el último ataque mortal que Madara había enviado, salvándole de una muerte segura, pero dando su vida a cambio. Se sintió fatal, porque sabía que él era quien debió haber muerto y que aquel chico no merecía estar a 3 metros bajo tierra, en el lugar que le correspondía. Pero el pasado era irreversible y solo quedaba superarlo para no manchar la memoria de quienes se sacrificaron para que él viviera._

_― Este era el último lugar en el que estaba encontrarte._

_Dejó escapar un sonido desde la profundidad de su garganta, para darle a saber sin palabras que le fastidiaba su presencia, pero Kakashi estaba acostumbrado e ignoró su silenciosa queja._

_― ¿Estás bien?_

_― No finjas que te importa ―la hostilidad se notaba en cada sílaba, Kakashi suspiró._

_― Estás enojado porque no te hice ni una visita ―comentó con un tono suave, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y nunca hubiesen intentado asesinarse mutuamente._

_― No necesito la lástima de nadie._

_Kakashi entendía la aversión de Sasuke contra él, y suponía que así sería para todo el mundo. Pero él era su maestro y su obligación era guiar a sus alumnos, por muy perdidos que estos estuvieran. Pero por el momento había algo que le preocupaba, y más ahora que nunca._

_― Ten cuidado Sasuke ―el aludido se dignó a girar la cabeza ligeramente para verle de reojo. Arrugó la frente prediciendo lo que iba a decirle. Sasuke era perspicaz, y por eso sabía que el peligris era más perspicaz todavía―. Sabes lo que pasará si levantas la más mínima sospecha. Sabes que solo estás fuera gracias a que Gaara-kun fue contra todo el tribunal. Ellos no durarán en devolverte a la cárcel para siempre. Te pudrirás ahí._

_Sasuke volvió a mirar al frente, totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decía y por eso, bastante molesto. Pero no podía eludir su pequeña y perpetua misión. Era su obligación y a pesar de los riesgos, debía hacerlo._

_― Bueno, puedes venirte a vivir conmigo, ya que no tienes dónde volver._

_Y con esas últimas palabras Kakashi fue desapareciendo del cementerio. Sasuke arrugó más la frente y meditó en lo que se había metido y en todos los problemas que le ocasionarían mantener una promesa como esa. Pero llegó a la tangente conclusión de que era su obligación. Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al rubio sonriente de la fotografía. Se levantó y se fue, y siguió pensando. Lo haría, porque se la debía._

Semanas o quizás meses después Sasuke aceptó la oferta del Ninja Copia y se fue a vivir con él. Ahí al menos tenía menos posibilidades de cometer algún error.

...

Solo había pasado una semana desde la vuelta de su ex maestro y se enteró por el mismo Kakashi que debía presentarse a cierta hora en la oficina del Hokage. Les encomendaría una misión y Kakashi le advirtió que su presencia era imprescindible. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la enviaban a una misión. Desde que volvió a tener vida social, ni más ni menos. Pero se había limitado a ejercer de médico.

Volvió a la realidad cuando ya estuvo delante de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Cuando entró inmediatamente notó que Kakashi no estaba solo, porque reconocía esa presencia. No era desconocido por ella que el último Uchiha acompañaba a su maestro a todas partes. Prácticamente todas las misiones las realizaban juntos. Así que antes de demostrar que su presencia le afectaba de alguna manera, le ignoró completamente y avanzó hasta estar junto a Kakashi.

El sexto Hokage, el genio estratega más talentoso de la Guerra, reconocido y nombrado Hokage por ello, y que permitió que la guerra fuera ganada, ocupaba el sombrero heredado de generación en generación. El Nara estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y al verla, soltó un evidente bostezo que para Sakura no significaba otra cosa que: ''Al fin llegas''.

Shikamaru cogió un papel de encima de la mesa sin cambiar su postura de pereza.

― Ya saben que les he llamado para una misión, así que sería problemático siquiera mencionarlo ―en el acto le extendió el papel a Sakura―. El hijo de un señor burgués muy poderoso y de grandes influencias ha caído enfermo y su padre solicita uno de nuestros médicos de élite; el mejor ―aclaró mientras Sakura leía por encima el pedido―. Así que por eso estás aquí, Sakura ―la aludida levantó la vista del papel.

― ¿Para eso no es mejor que fuese Shizune? Ella tiene más experiencia que yo y yo podría quedarme a cargo del hospital durante su ausencia.

― Pensé en Shizune en primer lugar por su experiencia, pero luego leí hasta el final de la carta ―Sakura volvió a leer hasta el final y vio claramente el nombre de la persona explícitamente solicitada―. El señor burgués dejó claro que debías ser tú la que acudiera. No aceptará a nadie más.

― ¿Sabes por qué tengo que ser yo exactamente? ―inquirió ella curiosa, estaba segura de que sus habilidades no eran tan famosas como para ser exigidas de esa forma.

― No lo sé, la verdad. Pero probablemente puedas preguntar una vez estén allí.

― Bueno... ―la pelirrosa le devolvió la hoja dudosa, pero sin intenciones de rechazar la misión.

― No quiero que pienses que desprecio tus habilidades, Sakura, pero debes comprender que no te puedo enviar sola allí. Aunque parezca que estamos en paz han habido últimamente muchos reportes de conflictos y revueltas. No quiero correr riesgos ―ella asintió―, así que... ―el tono de la voz de Shikamaru cambió radicalmente y, como si temiera una hecatombe inminente, dejó salir las palabras con cuidado― partirán mañana... los tres.

Sakura creyó haber escuchado mal y deseó que Shikamaru hubiese olvidado el orden de las enumeraciones.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho, Hokage-sama? ―Shikamaru hizo una mueca de perturbación y la miró casi con miedo.

― Qué mañana partirán.

― No, lo siguiente.

― Sakura, a ver...

― No necesito de dos escoltas. Con uno es suficiente.

Su inteligencia le advirtió que pensara bien las palabras. Sakura le miraba impaciente, sabía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

― ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas, por favor? ―pidió mirando a los otros dos con súplica, Kakashi entendió enseguida y se compadeció del genio, Sasuke se movió como una máquina en cuanto el peligris giró el primer grado.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí y Kakashi se puso delante de él.

― No te lo tomes muy a pecho, ella aún no está preparada... ―Kakashi le dijo buscando excusar su comportamiento, pero Sasuke entendía su reacción, mas eso no evitó que las palabras escaparan de su boca sin siquiera quererlo.

― Ya han pasado dos años.

Kakashi alzó una ceja porque no esperó que Sasuke dijera algo acerca de ello. Cuando el nombre de la pelirrosa salía en las conversaciones él se limitaba a escuchar, nunca decía nada sobre ella, nunca hacía referencia explícita ni implícita a ella.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de esto así que no le miró y echó a andar. Kakashi se preguntó en el momento si como había sonado había sido solo su imaginación, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Su alumno había usado ese tono gutural y destemplado desde que salió de la cárcel, como si estuviese resentido con el mundo.

― Mañana a las 8 ―alcanzó a decir antes de que Sasuke desapareciera por el pasillo.

...

En la oficina, Sakura ya había estallado.

― ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! ―su mano se estrelló contra el escritorio y Shikamaru la miró con pereza.

― Sakura, sabes que no puedo ignorar la petición del señor burgués; tu presencia ha sido exigida sin protestas.

― ¡¿Pero por qué tiene que venir él?! ―volvió a golpear la mesa y Shikamaru susurró un ''problemático''.

― No puede quedarse aquí solo. Los demás Kages solo le dejaron fuera con la condición de que nunca se separara de Kakashi a mientras no fuese estrictamente necesario.

― ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡No pienso ir de misión con él!

― Sakura, no seas inmadura ―Shikamaru se levantó y se puso a escasos centímetros de su rostro―. Ante todo eres una shinobi de esta aldea e ignorar tus sentimientos para cumplir tu misión es parte de tus obligaciones.

― Yo no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento por ese hombre ―se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar el improperio que tenía planeado, así que las palabras fluyeron entre sus dientes, en un obvio tono de animadversión.

― Más razones me das para que cumplas con tu deber sin rechistar.

Unas palabras tan duras en la voz de alguien que solía hablar con extrema lentitud la llenaron de rabia por no poder objetar nada. Resopló vencida y le miró con falso odio. Shikamaru sonrió sutilmente conociendo como se ponía la chica cuando perdía razón en una de sus pataletas, como si aún tuviera sus 12 años, así que supuso que ella se las cobraría de alguna forma.

La pelirrosa salió enojada del despacho, dando grandes zancadas y solo alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Shikamaru indicándole la hora de partida. Se cruzó con Kakashi al salir, el cual, asustado por su mirada asesina, optó por no decir absolutamente nada.

― Qué genio se gasta ―Kakashi entró de nuevo en el despacho rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

― Por tu culpa ahora se ha enojado conmigo ―se quejó el Nara volviendo a sentarse―. Es muy problemática cuando se pone así, no sé cómo lidiar con ella en ese estado.

― Ya se le pasará. Esto es por una buena causa.

― Espero que sepas lo que haces ―Shikamaru se tiró en la silla del escritorio y cerró los ojos, para luego abrir uno y mirar fijamente a Kakashi―. Si se entera te matará.

― Confío en mis habilidades estratégicas.

El peligris no le dio gran importancia y despreocupado, todo lo contrario del Hokage, se fue de la habitación.

Shikamaru abrió la boca en un bostezo animal. Era la hora de su siesta diaria.

...

Se levantó tarde a propósito. Conocía a Kakashi y prefería llegar lo más tarde posible. Podía jurar que a pesar de que Sasuke y Kakashi no podrían separarse, la puntualidad era ajena a esta condición, así que prefería pasar el menos tiempo posible junto al pelinegro.

Deseando que sus suposiciones fueren falsas, llegó hasta la puerta de Konoha y por lo que temía divisó al pelinegro recostado en el umbral. Él abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente una vez notó su presencia. Sakura levantó un poco la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior con disimulo, reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle que no la mirara así, pero al final solo le sostuvo la mirada hasta que fue él quién desvió los ojos con indiferencia.

Llegó a su lado, lo más lejos posible de lo que podría significar estar al lado de alguien y se recostó a un pedazo de umbral de la antigua puerta que nadie se había molestado en sacar de allí.

Sakura sintió la tensión tan densa, que hasta podría precipitarse ante sus ojos verdes. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo de la forma más discreta posible y se lamentó del retorcido humor de la Naturaleza para colocar en un cuerpo tan hermoso un alma tan insensible y tan destruida. Arrugó la frente y se volvió a morder el labio cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía controlar lo que pensaba y comenzó a hacer inventario de su material médico en su mente.

Sasuke ignoró su pequeña mirada y se mantuvo inmóvil.

― Tarde.

Cuando Kakashi llegó sonriendo y dispuesto a hacer alguna excusa, Sakura le cortó antes de que siquiera abriera la boca. La pelirrosa echó a andar y segundos después Kakashi y Sasuke hicieron lo mismo.

Sería un viaje largo e incómodo.

...


End file.
